1. Field of the Invention
The present application is directed to a window assembly, and more particularly to a window assembly with a plurality of window panels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Glass has many qualities that make it well suited for use in windows, including transparency or translucency, hardness, imperviousness to the natural elements, insulating properties, and an ability to be formed into various shapes. Windows, walls, and other partitions have long been formed from glass blocks that admit the passage of light but, because of their thickness and non-specular surface, do not permit a clear view of objects beyond the glass.
Glass block is ideal for any situation or setting where both natural illumination and privacy are desired. However, increased awareness of energy conservation has caused many governments to increase the energy efficiency requirements of windows. Concerns regarding thermal efficiency of glass block windows have limited the wide incorporation of glass block windows into exterior walls.